Rev Pan
Rev Runner, Ace Bunny, Tech E. Coyote, Danger Duck, and Slam Tasmanian takes Honey Lemon, Bia Jetstream, Lexi Bunny, Laura Coyote, Melina Duck, Agnes Tasmanian, Yankee Irving, Skippy Squirrel, Screwie, Darlin' Riley Anderson, Slappy Squirrel, the Cul-de-Sac Kids, and the Eds to Neverland where they have adventures and battle the evil Captain Pierre LePew, Admiral Wolf, and their band of naughty pirates. Cast Peter Pan: Rev Runner (Loonatics Unleashed) Extras with Rev: Ace Bunny, Tech E. Coyote, Danger Duck, and Slam Tasmanian (Loonatics Unleashed) Tinker Bell: Nadia La Arwall (Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water) Extras with Nadia: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Aisha, and Roxy (Winx Club; in their Charmix outfits) (They get along with Honey Lemon, Riley, Bia, Lexi, Laura, Melina, and Agnes and so will Nadia eventually) Wendy Moira Angela Darling: Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) Extras with Honey Lemon: Riley Anderson (Inside Out), Bia Jetstream, Lexi Bunny, Laura Coyote, Melina Duck, and Agnes Tasmanian (Loonatics Unleashed and KessieLou's oc's) (They'll be Rev, Ace, Tech, Duck, and Slam's love interests) John Darling: Yankee Irving (Everyone's Hero) Michael Darling: Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) Extras with Yankee and Skippy: Screwie, Darlin' (Everyone's Hero), Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs), Ed, Double D (Edd), Eddy, Kevin, Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy, Rolf, Johnny 2x4, and Plank (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) Babysitters: Blossom, Brick, Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup, and Butch (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) (They go with them, and Buttercup and Butch can be the only ones who don't think Rev and his friends and everything related to them until they meet Rev and his friends and became believers even upon arriving Neverland, and she and Butch can accompany Rev's group to Mermaid Lagoon while the other babysitters go to the Polynesian Village) Nana Darling: Mazie and Jezebel (Marmaduke) (They go with them too) George Darling: Bill Anderson (Riley's dad) (Inside Out) Mary Darling: Jill Anderson (Riley's mom) (Inside Out) Captain Hook: Pierre LePew (Loonatics Unleashed) Extra with Pierre: The Wolf (Tex Avery and Droopy cartoons; in his black tuxedo) (The Wolf can temporally fall in love with Bia in her Swing Shift Cinderella outfit during the "Oh, my mysterious lady" musical number) Mr. Smee: Duke Weaselton (Zootopia) Extra with Duke Weaselton: Grem and Acer (Cars 2) Pierre and Wolf's pet: Carnotaurus (Dinosaur) Tick-Tock the Crocodile: Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) Lost Boys: Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Faline, Ronno (Bambi 1 & 2), Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Snips, Snails (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Rudy (Horton Hears a Who), Chower, Panini, and Gorgonzola (Chowder) Tiger Lily: Moana (Same as the movie) Extra with Moana: Junior (Storks) Indian Chief: Chief Tui (Moana) Extra with Chief Tui: Sina (Moana) Indians: Maui and the people of Motunui (Moana) Mermaids: Anna (Frozen), Rapunzel (Tangled), Merida (Brave), Lori Loud (The Loud House), Taffyta Muttonfudge (Wreck-It Ralph), Draculaura (Monster High), Sibella (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School), and Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) (They'll treat Honey Lemon, Riley, Bia, Lexi, Laura, Melina, and Agnes nicely and sing "Kiss the Girl" to encourage the romance between Rev and Bia, Ace and Lexi, Tech and Laura, Duck and Melina, and Slam and Agnes) Pirates: King Candy, Sour Bill (Wreck-It Ralph), The Duke of Weselton (Frozen), Judge Doom, the Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit), Nigel, Gabi, Charlie (Rio/Rio 2), Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia), Warren T. Rat, Digit (An American Tail), Cat R. Waul, Chula (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West), Randall Boggs, Fungus, Henry J. Waternoose (Monsters, Inc.), Bad Cop/Good Cop (The Lego Movie), Mallory "Mastermind" Casey, Weather Vane, Drake Sypher, General Deuce (Loonatics Unleashed), Scar, the Hyenas (The Lion King), O' Hare (The Lorax), Professor Z, (Cars 2), Shaw (Open Season), Tank (Surf's Up), Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes), The Green-Eyed Monster of Jealousy (Quack Pack), Kaa, Shere Khan (The Jungle Book (1967)), Brer Fox, Brer Bear (Song of the South), Edgar (The Aristocats), Gaston, Lefou (Beauty and The Beast (1991)), Dr. Calico (Bolt), Jessie, James, Meowth (Pokemon), Lee, Marie, and May Kanker (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy), Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin), Russ Cargill (The Simpsons Movie), and Eddy's Brother (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy: Big Picture Show) (The Green-Eyed Monster of Jealousy, Greasy, Drake, and Gaston can be seduced by Bia's Swing Shift Cinderella outfit during the "Oh, My Mysterious Lady" musical number) Singing Pirate with accordion: Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) Pirate who gets killed off: Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) (He gets eaten by the Carnotaurus as punishment for drunkenly calling Pierre LePew a Smelly Skunk and the Wolf a Womanizer) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Meet the Anderson Family Chapter 2: Meet Rev Runner and His Friends/You Can Fly Chapter 3: Captain Pierre Le Pew, Admiral the Wolf, Their Pirates, and Thunderclap/Neverland's Greatest Criminal Minds Chapter 4: The Lost Animals/Nadia Banished Chapter 5: Following the Leader/Captured by the Polynesians Chapter 6: Mermaids/Rescuing Moana and Junior Chapter 7: Pierre and the Wolf's New Plot/Oh, My Mysterious Lady Chapter 8: What Makes the Polynesian Great/Pierre and the Wolf Tricks Nadia Chapter 9: What a Mother Means/Captured by Pierre, the Wolf, and Their Pirates Chapter 10: Rescue/Final Battle (Rev Pan version) Chapter 11: Return Home/Ending (Rev Pan version) Extra chapter: Your Mother and Mine (Alternate version) (Rev Pan version) For sequel: Rev Pan 2: The Neverland Quest Begins For third and final sequel: Rev Pan 3: The Lost City of El Dorado Category:Fan Fiction Category:KessieLou Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies